In existing communication systems, interference from neighboring transmitter facilities is seldom a problem at any single receiver location because of strict system design rules. For satellite systems, one such design rule is an intersatellite spacing of not less than 4 degrees longitude on the geostationary arc.
A reduction of the intersatellite spacing to 2 degrees longitude has a positive effect of increasing the number of satellites which could be placed in orbit within the limited area on the geostationary arc. However, this positive effect is substantially outweighed by the concomitant degradation of reception caused by increased interference from adjacent satellite repeaters. As presently designed, earth station receivers are not well equipped to reject or suppress this increased interference. This is a direct result from the use of the system design rules mentioned above which have been established in order to avoid even the first occurrence of interference from adjacent transmitters.